The Tree House
by Crystal 700
Summary: On a new case a strange girl living in the house seems to be of high suspicion to Naru. I wonder what her deal is though.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday Afternoon June 16****th**

It was just another normal day at SPR. "Mai tea!" Naru yelled. "I'm know. I know." Mai said before beginning to prepare the tea. Once I finished the door opened and a middle aged woman walked in with a young boy and girl. "Hi I'm Mai Taniyama." Mai greeted. "It is nice to meet you Taniyama-san. I am Kaida Okamoto."

"Do you have an appointment Okamoto-san?" Naru asked startling Mai and scaring the kids. "Mommy I want to go home!" the girl hollered. "Why can't Marsha-onee watch us!" the boy wailed. "Marsha is busy she couldn't watch you today." Kaida explained to her children. The kids seemed to buy it but Mai and Naru weren't that certain.

"So Mrs. Okamoto why are you here?" Naru asked when they finally got the two kids settled. "Well you see I got remarried a few weeks ago. My new husband had a daughter of his own so we decided to move into a bigger house. We had finished moving in a few weeks ago when the occurrences started happening."

"The lights would go out and when we checked the circuit breaker there wasn't anything turned off and the other houses had power so it wasn't a black out. Akio began waking up screaming in the night and when we got there we found him covered in bruises. Knocking sounds are heard when my stepdaughter is the only one home. And just a few nights ago Amaya was almost hit in the head with a vase."

"Marsha-onee saved me." the girl said with a smile. "I don't believe it's a ghost but my stepdaughter convinced my husband that it was at least a possibility." Kaida said disgusted. _Well someone doesn't like her stepdaughter much__. _Mai thought angrily. "How soon can you prepare three rooms for us?" Naru asked. "Tomorrow at the latest." the woman informed angrily.

**Saturday Day 1**

We pulled up in front of the house early in the morning. The home was two stories tall with a fairly large back yard. There was a singletree back there with a tree house, which had no windows or a ladder. The door was locked or boarded up from what we could tell. "Hi Mai." Amaya said as she came out from around the house. "Hey Amaya what's up?" Mai asked. "I'm playing hide and seek with Marsha-onee and Akio-nii. There hiding and I've got to find them." Amaya explained as she looked over at a bush.

Running over to it she smiled and said, "I found you Akio!" "Why am I always found first? It's not fair Marsha-onee's never it." Akio complained. "No you weren't found first. Marsha-onee didn't do a good job of hiding this time."

"Amaya you find him- oh I guess you did." a girl said as she turned around the corner. "So I'm not it this time?" Akio asked in excitement. "Nope but I am." she said as she lifted the boy up into the air causing him to squeal in delight.

"What are you doing to Akio?" Kaida yelled as she came out of the front door. "I didn't do anything Okamoto-san." the girl replied as she set the boy down. "Well then did you greet our guests?" Kaida asked.

"Guests?" the girl asked as she turned to face them. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail with two locks framing her face. Her bright blue eyes were framed with long lashes. What surprised them the most was that the girl was around their age. From the way Okamoto-san had said about her they had guessed the girl was at least under the age of ten or something.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Marsha." the girl greeted. "Well Marsha do you mind showing them to there rooms." Okamoto-san asked. "Yes." Marsha replied. "What about our game?" the little ones complained.

"I'll be right back out okay. Then we'll get back to playing. But while I'm gone you might want to find a good hiding spot." Marsha advised. "Right." the two answered before running around to the back.

"So which one of you is Kazuya?" Marsha asked when she turning her attention back to us. "That would be me." Naru said as he stepped foreword. "So you really are as young as he says you are." Marsha commented before leading us inside. We followed her down a hallway and she opened the door to a room. "I hope this will work." she said as she moved aside so we could enter.

The room was rather small but it would do. "Well if you need anything you know where to find me." she said before trying to make a break for it. "Actually I would like to ask you some questions." Naru said. "Oh sure. What do you want to know?" Marsha asked. "I'd like to know more about when your sister was almost hit in the head with a vase." Naru said.

"Well I was just coming down stairs to get her since she wasn't in our room when I went up. She was sitting in the living room reading one of the hundreds of books that are lying around the house. As I went to get her I noticed a vase that was a yard or two away from her head.

Since it was floating in the air and heading for Amaya I decided it would be a good idea to get her out of there fast. I ran to her and was just able to pull her away so it wouldn't hit her. It only missed by an inch and then shattered against the wall. But seeing as you spoke to my step mom already I doubt you'll believe me." Marsha muttered the last sentence and only Mai and Naru heard it properly.

"Well from what your step mother told us that you were the one who suspected it might be a ghost. How'd you come up with a basis for that theory?" "Well a friend of mine is really into this ghost's and supernatural things. So I told her about it and she thought it might be a ghost, she even asked one of her other friends and he recommended you guys." "Thank you. That will be all." Naru said. "Your welcome. Later." she said before running off.

"She's hiding something." Naru said. "How can you tell?" Takigawa asked. "By her posture. Everything she told us was true but she left out something important. You can tell because she was fiddling with her clothes." Naru said.

**Sunday Day 2**

"Did we get anything from last night?" Mai asked as she served tea. "No all the reading's came up negative. Although the living room did get a few degrees cooler last night." Naru informed. At that moment Marsha was walking by the room before breaking into a run.

Mai and Naru followed her as she began to run up the stairs before a small form collided with hers. Naru caught Marsha while she caught Akio who was crying uncontrollably. "What did you do to him?" Mrs. Okamoto demanded as she came to the top of the staircase.

"I didn't do anything!" Marsha defended as Kaida tried to take her son out of her arms. "No!" Akio said and held onto Marsha tighter. "You've corrupted him!" "I didn't do anything! He's scared right now. Even you should understand that!" the girl yelled. The woman raised her hand and slapped Marsha across the face.

Marsha stumbled back but didn't loosen her grip on her brother. Kaida stormed off in a huff and Marsha slid down the wall. "You okay?" Naru asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Akio you okay?" Marsha asked her brother. "I'm fine." he said while sobbing. "What happened?" Mai asked.

"I was walking by the stair case when I was thrown down." Akio said. "Akio where were you grabbed?" Marsha asked. "By the shoulders." he replied as she set him down. "Raise your arms." Marsha ordered and he obeyed. Marsha took the shirt off her little brother to reveal bruises on his shoulders in the shape of hands. "Marsha, Akio!" a man yelled as he ran in from another room.

"Daddy!" the boy exclaimed a little happier than he had previously been. "Akio your shoulders…" he said as Mrs. Okamoto came back with a first aid kit. "Akio why don't you go with mom?" Marsha asked the little boy who nodded and went to his mother. When Naru and Mai turned back around Marsha had disappeared and her father was left. Naru decided to leave and head back to base.

"Um Mr. Okamoto." Mai said. "Yes…" "Mai Taniyama." "Yes Taniyama-san what is it?" "I was wondering if Marsha looked more like her mother than she does you?" Mai asked. "Well to be honest I'm not that sure." "Huh?" "You see I adopted her from when I had a business trip in America. She saved me from being mugged." he explained. "So Marsha's an orphan?" "Yes that's right. When they found her the only she could remember were her name and a few other things."

Back in Base

"So Marsha is an orphan?" Naru asked. "Yes from America. According to her father she saved him from being mugged." Mai added. "We better keep a close eye on this girl." Naru said. "Why should we she seems normal enough." Mai said. "If she hadn't stopped her step brother from falling down those stairs he would most likely have been killed. The vase would have killed her stepsister. She has stopped two deaths from occurring so far. She might know something we don't."

That night

Mai's POV

_It was bright outside; I was looking around trying to find Naru like I always did. "Come on Hiroko!" I turned and replied. "Wait Hiroshi! We aren't aloud in there!" Before me stood a boy who was about my age smiled and pulled me after him, "Don't worry Hiroko no one else is going to know." I gave up on telling him otherwise and followed. Hiroshi took me outside to the tree house. _

_Now the door was closed but there was a ladder there now. As we climbed the ladder inside were hundreds upon hundreds of guns. "Why would mom put these in here?" Hiroshi asked. "I don't know?" I said. "What are you two doing up here!" we turned around and I saw a very angry woman standing in front of me. "I told you kids never to come up here!" "But mama!" I cried. "No buts you disobeyed me. Now you must pay the price." She took up one of the many guns and pointed it at Hiroshi. _

I woke up with a start. Looking around I saw that I wasn't in the tree house. _What the hell happened here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday Day 3**

"So the woman fired the gun?" Naru asked. "I'm not sure all I know is she picked up the gun and aimed it at the boy." Mai reminded. "You said the boys name was Hiroshi and the other one was Hiroko correct?" Mr. Okamoto asked. "Yes. That's right." "The name's sound familiar." he mumbled. "Hey dad someone's on the phone for you." Marsha said walking into the room with the phone. The man took the phone and left the room to let his daughter deal with the Ghost Hunters.

"So is there anything you want?" Marsha asked as John and Takigawa stared at her. Marsha was wearing what looked to be an off the shoulder crop top and jeans with holes in the knees. _I've got to ask her how she wears those clothes and still has the personality that she has._Mai thought to herself. "No we don't need anything. But I've got a question." Mai said.

"What?" "Why are you just about everywhere we go?" "Well since it was my idea to hire you guys. My step mom has put me in charge of making sure you guys don't scam us or whatever." she stated as she turned to leave. "Just call me if you need anything. Later." she said before leaving. "I agree with Naru she's definitely hiding something." Takigawa said. "I don't know if she's hiding something maybe just obscuring the truth." Mai offered.

Later that Day

Mai was sitting in base and watching the monitors again. Marsha had been in the living room the whole day reading something that was bigger and thicker than any dictionary Mai had ever seen. No one could guess what it was about because it was another language. One that none of them could read.

Mai wished she knew what it was about since it seemed pretty old. That's when Marsha stood up and placed the book down. Mai wondered what she was doing since nothing was happening when she saw things flying around in the hallway and Amaya and Akio were trapped in it. Rushing out into the hallway Mai took one of the two kids while Marsha took the other and shielded them from any of the flying debris.

At that point the walls started to fall apart around them. "Mai!" Takigawa yelled and it stopped. Mai brought her head up and opened her eyes. She gasped seeing that a perfect circle surrounded them. Akio pulled out of her arms and took protection in Marsha's next to his sister. "Well seems that whatever's here decided to give us a welcoming party." Takigawa joked as both girls stood up.

"Well good thing Kaida's not home. If she were here I'd be in trouble." Marsha said with a smile as her stepsiblings quivered in fear. "It's alright you two. It won't hurt you. For now." Marsha said quietly mumbling the last part. What Mai found surprising was that both kids just left after that.

"You guys should probably go back to work. I'll clean this up." Marsha offered. "Oh but we couldn't let you clean all this." Mai replied. "Really its no trouble at all." The two girls went back in forth for another two minutes with Marsha winning in the end. After that everything went back to the way it was and Mai went back to watch the base and soon fell asleep.

Mai's POV

_The dream picked up where it had left off with the woman pointing the gun at Hiroshi. "Hiroshi duck!" I yelled as I his hand and pushed past the woman and out of the tree house. We scrambled down the ladder and into the house. Which was where we split up and went in different directions. _

_I ran to the front door trying to escape the house. "And where do you think your going?" the woman asked lifting me up and throwing me on the couch. "No mom please let me go. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry!" I cried as she picked up a vase and made her way towards me. _

_I shut my eyes and when I opened them again Naru was standing next to me. "Naru what-" "Mom! I'm sorry!" I turned to see the woman with the vase advancing a little girl who could only be Hiroko. I ran foreword to stop what I knew was about to happen, but Naru grabbed my wrist and held me back and I had no choice but to watch the woman hit the girl in the head with the vase repeatedly. _

Normal POV

"Mai wake up!" Marsha shouted as she shook the girl awake. Mai jumped to her feet with a start before remembering where she was and what she had dreamt. Mai began crying at what she had seen and Marsha wrapped her arms around the girl. They stood like that for a minute or so before Mai stopped crying. "You okay now?" Marsha asked as the rest of the team came in.

Seeing the tear tracks running down her face they guessed she had another one of her dreams. "Mai what happened?" Naru asked and Mai explained what had happened but when she got to the little girls death everyone was ready for her to burst into tears again but she didn't she explained it like it was just an irrelevant piece of the dream.

"So we know why Amaya was almost hit in the head with a vase but that still doesn't explain everything else." Naru stated while the two little kids entered the room. "Marsha-onee dad wants to talk to them. Alone." Amaya informed. "Okay you go get him and bring him back here. Kay." "I'm on it!" Amaya said as she left Akio with Marsha.

No more that two minutes later Amaya came back with Mr. Okamoto. "I said alone Marsha." Mr. Okamoto reminded. "I know dad. I was going to take them for a walk around the street." Marsha informed. "Can we go to the park?" the two kids asked. "I don't see why not. You go have fun." Mr. Okamoto said and the trio left.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Naru asked. "Yes. It's about my daughter. I told you earlier today that the names Hiroshi and Hiroko sounded familiar. Well I remember my daughter sitting in the living room a day before you came. Ever since we moved here she's been talking to herself constantly. Not only that but she's leaving the house more frequently and reading that accursed book of hers more. Where was I…oh right. She was sitting in the living room talking to herself again. That's when she said 'Hiroko, Hiroshi calm down I'm getting help. I promise it'll never happen to you or any of the other ever again'." Mr. Okamoto quoted. "You think she's spoken with the spirits?" Naru asked. "I believe so." Mr. Okamoto said.

At that point he left the room and it was peaceful for another hour before they heard someone scream. Running to the source of the noise they saw Amaya and Marsha standing over their father who was on the floor with a bleeding head wound that had happened recently.

"Call an ambulance!" Mrs. Okamoto yelled as she took her daughter away from her bleeding husband. "I've already got that covered." Marsha said as she tried to stop the bleeding. The others stood by and watched unsure of what to do since Marsha seemed to have it under control.

"Dad you can't leave me not with her. Please don't die." Marsha mumbled with tears rolling down her face. When the ambulance arrived they took Mr. Okamoto away. Mrs. Okamoto tried to leave with her two kids and Marsha followed to watch them go. But as the kids walked toward the door they bounced back onto the floor. "What the hell?" Marsha asked as she tried to put her hand out but she bounced back as well.

"What's happening? What did you do?" Mrs. Okamoto demanded. "Nothing!" "You did something you little brat! I know you did!" Kaida yelled as Marsha clenched her fist. "It's your fault. It's your fault that your father and my children are getting hurt! Why won't you just get that through your head and leave this house!" Kaida continued. "Shut up." Marsha said. "What did you say?"

"I said shut up you old hag! It's not my fault that they're getting hurt. While your busy blaming me for everything I've been doing something that will actually help. I don't care how much you hate me because I'm different. But I promised a friend that I wouldn't let anyone else die in this house! So stop blaming me and let me do what needs to be done!" Marsha yelled as she slammed the front door shut.

Her brother and sister thoroughly scared clung to Mai. "It's okay you two Mom will be fine." Marsha said to her siblings as she laid a hand on each of their heads. "Marsha. You have some explaining to do." Naru said. "After they're asleep please." Marsha begged and Naru sighed and in silent agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tree House 3

It took longer for the two kids to fall asleep than they thought. It was midnight before Marsha finally came to talk to them. "So now will you tell us the truth?" Naru asked. She nodded her head as she waited for Naru to ask her whatever he wanted to know. "Start at the beginning." Naru ordered.

"It started when we moved in. I would wake up in the middle of the night to these kids standing by my bed. I almost screamed before I realized they weren't alive. I sat up and looked around to see if Amaya was still there. She was but fast asleep and I didn't try to wake her.

When I turned back to the kids they began to tell me what was about to happen. But I ignored them and went back to sleep. The next day what they said began to come true. The next night they gave me another visit so I said I believed them. The three of us became friends so to speak." Marsha said.

"What about when your sister was attacked?" "Hiroko appeared to me alone. She told me to hurry and go downstairs. I did as told and that's when I saw Amaya and a mad woman was carrying a vase. So I did the only thing I could do which was save Amaya." Marsha said.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Naru asked. "I used my power." she whispered. "What power?" he asked. "Telekinesis." she said. "So you have supernatural powers?" he asked. "Yes I do. But it's not the normal things you probably see." she explained.

"How so?" "Well…it's hard to explain. But I do know something that could explain it." she said. "Is it that book you father told us about?" Naru asked. "Depends how'd he describe it?" "He said you read more often than you used to." "Yeah that'd be the one." she said waving her hand and causing the book to appear in front of them.

Opening it they saw the strange lettering again. "Whoops forgot it was in Spanish." she said before waving her hand over it. The lettering immediately changed and they could now read it. "So what is in this book?" Naru asked. "Spells, potions, information. Anything I could want to know about the supernatural world." she said as she flipped through the pages before finding what looked to be her family history.

"So you're a witch then?" Naru asked. "That's right." she replied. "So is this one of the few things you remember from your accident." "No I remembered this after the accident." she said. "So back to the ghosts did Hiroshi appear to you when your brother was thrown down the stairs?"

"That's correct." "So if you're a witch than why didn't you just get rid of the ghost's yourself?" "Because I can't. The only way for me to do that is if I have a magical ghost friend or if I knew where their bones were. Since I don't have either I can't get rid of them." she replied.

"So you called us." "Yes. I promised Hiroshi and Hiroko that no one else would get hurt here since I couldn't do anything about it I convinced my dad to get you and well that lead up to now." she said.

"What about when the hallway when your brother and sister were being attacked. You, Mai, and those two got out without a scratch and a perfect circle was surrounded you guys." Naru asked.

"It was my force field." she replied. "What about when Mai had her dream. When she got to the part of Hiroko's death she didn't cry like normal. What did you do to her?" "I have a healing touch. I can dull the pain of painful memories, you know make them bearable." she said. "So that's what you did earlier. After yelling at your step mom you put your hand on them and they seemed to become less afraid of you." Mai remembered.

"So is there anything else you want or can I get back to my siblings?" Marsha asked standing up. "One last question. Why wasn't Mrs. Hara able to sense them?" Naru asked. "I hid them. Well I at least hid the Hiroko and Hiroshi. I don't know about the woman though. I guess she goes to that damn tree house." she explained.

"The Tree House?" Naru asked. "Did you guys do any research on this house or did you forget?" Marsha asked. "We did but we found nothing that said anything about the tree house." Lin said as he continued typing on the computer.

"Well then you guys haven't dug hard enough." she said before walking to a small desk. She gave it a hard punch before a light kick and the middle of the desk popped open. "Here's a hard copy. Now I'm going to sleep. Good night." she said before tossing the files to Naru and leaving the room.

Opening the files he quickly scanned through them. "Seems she was right." Naru stated as he handed the file to Lin who scanned through it as well. "So the mothers name was Kira." Kin stated as he closed the file.

"Yes according to our recently obtained information. Kira sold guns and other supplies to a local Japanese Mafia. She built the tree house to hide the weapons from her children, whom she told to never enter the tree house according to your dream Mai. When they did she apparently killed them. She Hiroko with a vase and Hiroshi was thrown down the stairs." Naru explained to everyone else.

"She later burned the house down before committing suicide in the tree house. Everyone assumed she was a psychopathic killer, which now she has become. Over the past sixty years any child between the ages of five and eight have died here." Lin added as he typed up the information onto the computer. "That's horrible!" Mai yelled. "Mai keep it down unless you want to wake those kids up." Naru said. _Damn Narcissist. _

That Night

That night they woke up to the telephone ringing and Marsha picked it up. "Hello." she spoke into the phone. Her eyes snapped open when she heard who was on the other end and what they had to say. "What? What do you mean he's dead!" she yelled waking everyone up. When they got there she was leaned against the wall crying. "Marsha what's wrong?" Mai asked.

"He's dead. He died just a few minutes ago." she sobbed. "Who's dead?" Akio asked. "Not now Akio. Please just go back to bed you to Amaya." Marsha said through her tears. Both kids nodded and went to do what they were told. Ayako went with them to make sure they weren't attacked while asleep.

"Marsha who died?" Naru asked calmly. "My dad. He's dead and the bitch is blaming me for this." she said crying harder if that were possible. Mai kneeled down by the girl and held her as she cried. Mai understood the loss of two parents but she couldn't imagine losing a third, especially to a ghost. Not to mention the promise she made to Hiroko and Hiroshi.

"I failed. I failed them." she sobbed. "Marsha you didn't fail them! Not yet anyway. Your dad may have been killed but what about Amaya and Akio. If you don't try and save them then you'll definitely have failed." Mai said to the girl. During that whole time the girl's cries began to subside slowly.

She soon clenched her fists tightly and stood up slowly. "That fucking bitch is going to burn in hell for all of eternity. After what she did to those people and now my own family. She just made it personal." Marsha said. "Okay I knew she could get scary but right now she's just down right terrifying." Monk said looking at the girl.

The Next Day

"So how do we do this?" Marsha asked as she hoisted Amaya on one hip. "We're going to perform an exorcism and to lure the spirit out we need Akio and Amaya." "What you're going to use them as bait?" Marsha asked. "Yes but you'll be standing right behind them and when Kira comes out you can protect them while we exorcise her." Naru said as if it were that simple.

"Alright lets do it." Marsha said taking Akio's hand as they all went to the tree house. "So how do we get in?" Takigawa asked. "Mai take Amaya for a sec." Marsha said handing said girl to Mai.

Akio took Masako's hand as Marsha closed her eyes before being surrounded in blue lights and disappearing. "Where'd she go?" Ayako asked. "I'm up here. Would you all kindly take ten steps back." Marsha said. They did as told before they heard an explosion and wood falling down. "Marsha!" Mai called. "I'm fine. It was just the door." Marsha said appearing in front of them.

"Okay you've got to stop doing that." Takigawa said "Whatever. Look there's no ladder so I'm going to have to orb you all up there." she explained as she took Amaya back into her arms. "Okay so how do we do that?"

"Well stand in a circle and someone take Akio's other hand I should be able to orb all of you up there." she explained as she took Akio's hand back in hers. Akio immediately took Naru's hand, causing Monk to chuckle. Mai took Naru's hand much to Masako's displeasure. Soon they were standing in a circle and Marsha orbed them into the tree house.

In the Tree House

"Oh god why do I feel so sick?" Mai said as she bent over holding her stomach. "It happens with all first time orbees." Marsha explained as she set Amaya down so she could hold the girls hand. "How long does it take to feel normal?"

"Give it another second and you should be fine." Marsha said. At that moment something hit her over the head and she fell backwards. "Marsha-onee!" the kids cried. "She's here!" Masako yelled. "Quiet!" Kira yelled appearing in front of them.

Amaya and Akio screamed bloody murder they were so frightened. "Ayako, Mai protect the kids." Naru yelled as Hiroshi and Hiroko appeared. "No mommy don't hurt them!" they screamed. "Children should listen when there told not to go somewhere." Kira laughed.

"Oh want to bet you bitch?" Marsha asked as she appeared in ghost form. Looking behind her she saw her body. "That can't be good." she commented before turning back around to face the ghost.

"What are you doing here?" "Keeping a promise." Marsha said glancing at Hiroko and Hiroshi.

"Ashes to ashes,

Spirit to spirit.

Take his soul,

Banish this evil."

She chanted the spell three more times before the woman disappeared into oblivion. "We're free." all the ghost children yelled. "Thank you." Hiroko thanked Marsha. "Your welcome. Think you can put me back into my body?" Marsha asked. "Of course."

Marsha's soul disappeared and her eyes on her body shot open and she began breathing again. "Get me to a hospital. Please." she said before passing out again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tree House 4

"So you guys are leaving?" Akio asked as he watched them pack up their equipment. "Yep the jobs done so we move on." Mai said. "Couldn't you just stay a little longer? I know Marsha-onee would love to make sure you guys got home safely." Amaya stated. "I'm sure she would but we can't impose. Besides I don't think your mother likes us very much." Naru stated as he entered the room as Mai left with the rest of the equipment.

Watching her leave he turned back to the two kids. "Can you two do me a favor?" "Of course." Akio said. "I need you to give this to your sister when she's well enough okay." Naru ordered handing them an envelope. "We'll do it." they chimed before running out of the room.

Two weeks later

"Hey Naru sorry I'm late." Mai said as she entered the building "Oh hi Mai." Marsha greeted. "Marsha why are you here?" Mai asked as she went to her desk. "Well apparently Naru said he had a spot open to work here and he asked me if I wanted it. So of course I took it."

"Why?" "You know how into Ghost Hunting I am and I get to spend time with you guys." she answered. "Well that's great and all but what about your parents?" "They disowned me when I said I was taking the job." she answered. "They kicked you out!" "Yes with some yen and everything that belonged to me. Which isn't much." "So where are you staying right now?"

"Well right now I've been crashing at a friends place." Marsha explained. "You could stay with me if you want." Mai offered. "No I couldn't impose like that." "Really it wouldn't be a problem. Besides it could work out well for the both of us." Mai said. Marsha thought it over for a minute before nodding her head. "Sure why not."

"So I see your settling in quite nicely." Naru said surprising them both, Marsha orbed and then reappeared. "Don't do that." Mai said to Naru. "I've really got to get a control on my fight or flight instinct." Marsha mumbled as she began to gather up scattered papers. The door jingled open and in came John, Masako, Takigawa and then Ayako.

"Hey guys." Mai greeted. "Hi." Marsha greeted with a smile. "So Naru hired you after all?" Masako asked. "Yep and I'm moving in with Mai." Marsha said as she stood up with her arms full of paper. "Great so now we have two people to worry about." Takigawa said. "Hey!" both girls yelled. "Will you all be quiet?" Lin asked appearing from his office startling them all. "Well this'll be interesting." John commented as Marsha and Mai began to gather the scattered paper.

Standing up Marsha looked at the clock. "Hey I've got to go make a private call I'll be right back." she said setting the papers on her desk.

Stepping outside the door she pulled out a cell phone and hit her speed dial. "Hey G. I found him. Yep I know the deal. Kay bye." she said before hanging up.

* * *

Hi everyone. I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews and such. Oh and their will be a sequel I promise I just need your opinion on somethings.

1. Should the evil character be:

A. A Human

B. A ghost

C. A demon

or D. A God

2. Since the next fic will be a Naru x Mai fic I need a title for it.

Full credit will be given to whom ever gives me the best title name. Thank you and good night.


End file.
